Scootaloo, Daring Do!
by R.O.TR
Summary: In an attempt to try and impress Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo might just find herself a new hobby/hero!
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, Hasbro and co do._

_This was just a short story I wanted to write as I find Scootaloo's 'worship' of Rainbow Dash adorable. _

**Scootaloo, Daring do! **

With her Rainbow Dash wig carefully placed back on top of the drawer Scootaloo turned to her window giving her a nice wide view of the colourful town of Ponyville. Today was the day. Today she was going to catch up with Rainbow Dash and spend the day with her. She had checked up on everything. Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were busy working, Twilight had taken to her studies and Fluttershy was busy taking care of a small group of abandoned ducklings she had found. The Pegasus ponies had no duties for today, and there were no practice sessions anywhere in town. Outside of work there was nothing of interest happening in Ponyville today.

"This is the day!" said Scootaloo to herself with wide excited eyes. Rainbow Dash would have nothing to do today, and if she knew Rainbow Dash, that fabulous fast pony would quickly be very bored. And that was when she, Scootaloo, would appear to help out, provide something fun to do.

She hadn't quite figured out what that would be yet, but Scootaloo was hoping her hero would just be very pleased to see a fellow pony arrive. She'd be almost bored to tears, but there would be Scootaloo to keep her company. She didn't even need anything special or amazing to happen, no adventures or any other such things- just getting to spend the afternoon with Rainbow Dash would be enough.

"Well as long as…," said Scootaloo as she briefly peered up at the sky.

She was hoping part of Rainbow Dash's boredom would cause her to visit Ponyville looking for something to do. She had been practising more often recently, but Scootaloo still found herself having a lot of problems maintaining flight for any period of time…beyond about four seconds. If Rainbow Dash was in Ponyville Scootaloo could catch up with her. But if the older pony chose to stay in her house today Scootaloo would have no way of reaching her. Well no way outside of stealing a balloon from somewhere, or learning some magic to help her.

And given recent events she wasn't overly keen on such an idea. She didn't want to be left permanently flying, or have her wings taken away and simply float, or end up defying the laws of gravity. She just wanted to meet Rainbow Dash. And even Scootaloo couldn't think of anyway she could turn up at Rainbow Dash's door and have a suitable excuse for being there.

"She'll be here," said Scootaloo, finally starting to notice the amount of ragged holes in her _plan_. "I hope…"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were also busy, so if Rainbow Dash didn't appear Scootaloo would quickly find herself in the exact same situation as her idol. Boredom sounded boring.

"Rainbow Dash wouldn't sit around in her house all day," said Scootaloo trying to convince herself. "What would she be doing up there? Reading?"

Thinking it unlikely Scootaloo gripped hold of her helmet and threw it up in the air, standing beneath it perfectly so it slipped down onto her head. With that she grabbed her scooter, pushed open her door and stepped outside.

Her tiny wings went into overdrive as she sped down the pathway towards the centre of Ponyville. A couple of passing ponies gave her waves as she passed them by, Scootaloo giving a quick wave back with one hoof. She sped up, wings somehow finding a little more speed as she suddenly spotted the faintest sign of a Rainbow passing over a building.

It was a few seconds later that she realized the blur seemed to be heading towards her. It started to wobble as it got closer, and Scootaloo too tried to move out of the way. She caught a glimpse of Rainbow Dash, face half worried half confused before they promptly crashed into one another.

"Owww," said Scootaloo picking herself up, noticing her scooter had been chucked across the street. "Wait, oh my gosh are you ok Rainbow Dash?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash too was standing up, and she dusted herself down.

"Heh, it'll take more than that to hurt me," said Rainbow Dash, thrusting out her wings as she spoke.

Scootaloo covered her mouth quickly and just about managed to hide the squeeing noise she made. Rainbow Dash was so cool! Even after someone crashed into her at high speed…

"Are you sure you're ok Rainbow Dash?" asked Scootaloo. "That was a pretty fast collision…"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," said Rainbow Dash, sounding a little distracted. It was then that Scootaloo noticed the older pony was carrying a messenger bag.

"Oooh what's in that Rainbow Dash?" asked Scootaloo. "Something awesome I bet!"

"Yeah I guess," said Rainbow Dash, eyes moving from side to side as though she was hiding something.

"Wow, what would you find awesome?" asked Scootaloo. Maybe it was diamonds, or something magical, or a thunderbolt or a dragon!

"Daring Do," said Rainbow Dash in a quiet voice.

"You did what?" asked Scootaloo.

"No, Daring Do," said Rainbow Dash. "I gotta go now," she said, again sounding distracted.

"See you…I guess," said Scootaloo as Rainbow Dash took off again. Here for a few seconds, and then gone. That wasn't fair!

Daring Do? What the hay was a Daring Do? Some kind of game? A competition? _A new friend?_ Scootaloo watched Rainbow Dash fly away. She was heading in the direction of Twilight's house.

A faint smile crossed Scootaloo's face. Twilight ought to know what a Daring Do was!

Or at least she hoped that Twilight would. Twilight often seemed to know a lot of things, she seemed so clever- Scootaloo guessed she would never learn half as much as what Twilight currently knew. Not that she was more awesome than Rainbow Dash…

Retrieving her scooter Scootaloo placed it back up the right way and climbed on board. Her tiny wings kicked into action again and she rushed passed Pinkie Pie who was busy singing a song to a customer.

Whatever this Daring Do was, Scootaloo was coming to find out!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two

The library where Twilight lived came into Scootaloo's view just as Rainbow Dash took off, flying up into the air and leaving a faint rainbow trailing behind her. She hit her scooter handle in an annoyed manner. If she had been a bit quicker off the mark she might have arrived at Twilight's house when Rainbow Dash was still there. She sighed to herself as she unhooked her safety helmet strap.

No use crying over a missed opportunity she thought to herself as she climbed off of the scooter. She pushed it towards the door and rested her helmet down on the scooter. She brushed her hair back with her hoof, took a deep breath and tapped on the door. After a few seconds she heard the echoing of hoofsteps and the door opened. Twilight Sparkle peered out of the doorway, her eyes looking slightly darkened, bags underneath. She looked like she hadn't slept for some time. Twilight paused for a moment, looking straight ahead at adult pony height. A few seconds passed and then she looked down, noticing Scootaloo.

"Oh, hello there Scootaloo," said Twilight.

"Hi Twilight," said Scootaloo. For a moment she forgot about Rainbow Dash, more concerned about Twilight: "You look sick Twilight, is something wrong?" she asked.

Twilight shook her head: "Oh no, there's nothing wrong Scootaloo. I've just been reading and studying…for the last fifteen hours…," she added with a nervous laugh.

"What, are you studying for something?" asked Scootaloo. "Do ponies your age have to do tests too?"

"Oh no," said Twilight shaking her head. "It's not a test, but I stumbled upon the most wonderful set of books. It was _so _interesting I couldn't stop reading them. You know how it is when you can't stop turning the page."

"Yeah…," lied Scootaloo, her tail flicking out slightly. "I'm always reading things…"

"Oh you too?" asked Twilight, sounding a little uncertain that Scootaloo was telling the truth. "Well that's great; you can never know what excitement you might find in a book! Or knowledge. Well knowledge can be exciting too, learning something new is always great."

"I see," said Scootaloo.

"So what brings you here anyway Scootaloo?" asked Twilight.

"Oh that's right," said Scootaloo who had almost forgotten why she had visited Twilight. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh really?" asked Twilight. "What's that?"

"I wanted to ask what a Daring Do is," said Scootaloo.

Twilight grinned- a second pony to introduce Daring Do to in such a short time! Scootaloo worried for a moment- the last time she had seen Twilight smile almost that much, some very odd things had happened involving a childhood doll.

"Daring Do?" asked Twilight. "I own all of the books in her series."

"Books? Series?" asked Scootaloo. "Daring Do is a book?"

"No, no she's a character in a series of books," said Twilight. "I own all of them," she said proudly.

"Oh, a book character," said Scootaloo. That was odd- a book character didn't sound like somepony Rainbow Dash would be interested in. "Is she a good book character…erm book series…is it a good set of books?"

Twilight nodded her head: "I've read all of them, they're excellent. Even Rainbow Dash started reading them when she was at the hospital. She appeared to like them…a bit too much."

Twilight Sparkle paused for a moment as she recalled what had happened after Rainbow Dash left the hospital. Slippers indeed!

"Wow so they must be really great huh?" asked Scootaloo. "If Rainbow Dash liked them…"

"I think she went beyond just liking the books," said Twilight. "And she's been reading them other since."

"Oh so a book set huh?" said Scootaloo. She sounded a little crestfallen. "I bet that would be expensive to buy…if I could even find them."

She guessed she would have to find another way to have a shared interest with Rainbow Dash.

"Oh no, I have the whole collection," said Twilight. "One of the books was even signed by the author…I don't think I'd want to lend that one out to Rainbow Dash actually," she mused to herself.

"Twilight, would somepony else be allowed to borrow one of the books?" asked Scootaloo, treading the ground with one hoof nervously. "I think Apple Bloom said she was interested in reading one…"

"Scootaloo, are you lying?" asked Twilight smiling.

"Maybe," said Scootaloo turning her head away.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed about reading for fun," said Twilight. "It can be very enjoyable if you let it."

"I guess Twilight, but I just don't wanna be an-,"

"Egghead?" asked Twilight with a smile. "Rainbow Dash was the same way when I suggested she read a book."

"Really?" squeaked Scootaloo. She quickly tried to regain her composure. "I mean, I guess I could try one of the books…if you're happy to lend me one I guess…"

"Come in Scootaloo, I'll go and get the first volume," said Twilight.

Twilight nudged the door further open and Scootaloo followed the older pony deeper into the library, surprised at just how many books surrounded her.

"Wow have you read all of these?" asked Scootaloo in disbelief.

Twilight shook her head: "No I haven't read all of them yet, but I'm slowly getting there. I'd probably be going a bit faster if I didn't keep adding more books, but some ponies seem to have a new book out every other couple of months."

"Oh…really?" asked Scootaloo who was only interested in this Daring Do book.

"Here we are," said Twilight reaching a shelf that stood far higher than Scootaloo.

"So which book is the Daring Do one?" asked Scootaloo.

"Oh, all of these ones are part of the set," said Twilight. "It's a very popular series."

"All of them?" asked Scootaloo. "How could a story need that many books?"

"Oh Scootaloo there are many series out there far longer than this set," said Twilight as her horn glowed purple and she pulled the first book from the shelf and dropped it into Scootaloo's hooves. "And the books themselves are quite short. I've been slowly making my way through an older book that's over a thousand pages long."

"Woah, is that some kind of history book?" asked Scootaloo. A thousand pages?

"Oh no it's…a fantasy book," said Twilight. "That's also the first of a set."

"How do you get through so many books Twilight?" asked Scootaloo. She'd need a good technique- she'd have to get through this book and learn all of the important things before the day was out, and before her window of time to meet with Rainbow Dash came to an end.

"Oh I'm just a fast reader," said Twilight with a shrug. "Some fillies liked to run and play, others tried to fly really fast…and I stayed at home and read books," she said, adding the last part quietly.

"Fast reader?" asked Scootaloo. "I can flap my wings really fast, so if I can move my eyes fast too could I read fast like you?"

"I'm not quite sure that's how it works," said Twilight. "And you shouldn't just read fast for the sake of reading fast, you should take time and appreciate a story. I just happen to read faster than other ponies as I've had a lot of practice and that became my normal reading speed."

"…yeah," said Scootaloo who was becoming more and more aware of the amount of time passing. "Could I stay here and read this?" she asked. Twilight might be able to help her out if some of the words were difficult. And more importantly she doubted she would be able to scoot her way back home without ending up damaging or dirtying the book.

She suspected Twilight wouldn't be too pleased if that happened.

"Sure!" said Twilight who suddenly looked brighter. "This is a place for reading after all! And if you have any troubles I can help you. And the book won't be in any danger of getting damaged," added Twilight, saying the last part without thinking.

"I'll go and sit on the cushion then," said Scootaloo gripping the book in her mouth.

"And don't bend the spine too much…please," said Twilight as the filly marched away from her.

Scootaloo sat down and placed the book in front of her. She guessed there was no harm in trying, but she suspected soon she'd give up. Reading sounded boring; it was just something for smarter ponies like Twilight to do…

* * *

"Here you go Scootaloo," said Spike handing over the fourth volume.

"Thanks Spike!" said Scootaloo as she pushed the third Daring Do book closed. Spike nodded and walked off, holding a duster in one hand.

"So are you enjoying the books too?" asked Twilight Sparkle, allowing herself to feel a little smug about introducing the series to two new ponies.

"Yeah!" said Scootaloo nodding her head furiously. "She's a Pegasus pony like me, and she's cool like Rainbow Dash and she goes around beating up the bad guys too!"

"Outsmarting," said Twilight. "She uses her brains too…"

"Yeah and she keeps winning, even if she does seem to destroy the places she visits all the time- which is cool too!"

"I guess collateral damage can be interesting as long as it's fictional…," mused Twilight to herself.

"She even reminds me of me too a bit," said Scootaloo, "Like in the first book when…when she couldn't really fly all that well."

"It's amusing, Rainbow Dash was just like you," said Twilight. "At first she thought the idea of reading was silly and for eggheads, and then she discovered that if you find the right book it can be a great experience."

"Just like Rainbow Dash…," said Scootaloo to herself. "Wait, Rainbow Dash!" she suddenly exclaimed standing up.

"What is it?"

"I have to go…do something," said Scootaloo.

"Have fun then?" said Twilight, slightly confused by how sudden it all was.

"Thanks, I'm hoping I will," said Scootaloo as she rushed for the door. She slowed and then came to a halt, before turning her head gingerly to face Twilight.

"Say Twilight, if somepony wanted to come back another day to read another Daring Do book…"

"Feel free to come back whenever you like," said Twilight. "Well not really late at night or really early in the morning, but you know what I mean."

"Thanks Twilight!" said Scootaloo as she rushed out the door.

Twilight smiled, and then picked up the collection of books the younger pony had left on the floor.

"I wonder if I could get Pinkie to read these…"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three

Scootaloo's wings buzzed again as she rushed through Ponyville searching for Rainbow Dash. She had no idea what the time was- just how long had she spent at Twilight's house reading? She had managed to completely lose all track of time after the second chapter of the book pulled her in. She guessed that might be the reason Twilight could read so many books.

And now thanks to Twilight she knew she definitely had one interest she shared in common with Rainbow Dash. And a pretty awesome common interest she thought too! Her mind was running at full speed, just like her scooter passing through Ponyville. Perhaps she could do something to surprise Rainbow Dash later. Perhaps she could try and make her own costume- perhaps Rainbow Dash would find it cool to have a (pint sized) Daring Do turn up for the day. Or she could try and write her own story with Daring Do, and maybe Rainbow Dash as a character or even herself. That was right; she could try and write a story in which she was Daring Do's best and most trusted friend that would surely be a good idea never tried before!

But would Rainbow Dash be able to read her hoof-writing? And wouldn't writing a story be really hard and take a lot of time? That five paragraph story she had written for Cheerilee's class had taken the full two weeks to write after all. Then again maybe she could cheat and ask Twilight to write something for her…

No that just wouldn't be right; it would be cheating after all. No she would want to give Rainbow Dash something she had made herself, with her own four hooves. Maybe the costume idea would be best; she could be Rainbow Dash's own personal Daring Do for the day.

She brought the scooter to a screeching halt as something out of the corner of her eye snapped her out of her thoughts. She peered over at the field and quickly noticed Rainbow Dash sitting under a large tree, an open book resting in front of her. From this distance Scootaloo could tell she was only a couple of books behind Rainbow Dash now. That might make it easier to talk. And a lot easier to talk without having to worry about spoilers. She wanted to spend time with Rainbow Dash, but she didn't want the next book to be ruined either.

She approached Rainbow Dash on her scooter, going slowly this time as she didn't want to annoy or surprise Rainbow Dash. She was about to open her mouth to say hi when the other pony looked up from the book.

"Hi Scootaloo," said Rainbow Dash, who gave the briefest glance towards the book as though she intended to try and hide it…ignoring the fact it had already been seen.

"HeyisthatDaringDo? I'vebeenreadingthattoday!" said Scootaloo in one breath.

Rainbow Dash gave the filly a slightly puzzled look.

"And in my language that would mean what exactly?" she asked. "I've dared to do what? Did Pinkie Pie say something to you?"

"No, the book," said Scootaloo who now found herself oddly nervous having finally found something to talk about with Rainbow Dash.

"What about it?" asked Rainbow Dash, holding the book close to herself in an almost defensive manner.

"Well I was at Twilight Sparkle's house and I started reading the Daring Do books," said Scootaloo, neglecting to mention why she had visited Twilight in the first place.

"You visited Twilight?" asked Rainbow Dash. "By yourself? Have you ever gone to see her before?"

"Maybe, but anyway I started reading the Daring Do books, and they're really awesome and then Twilight said you liked them too."

Rainbow Dash stood up.

"You think Daring Do is awesome too?"

Scootaloo nodded her head eagerly.

"The most awesome pony ever," said Rainbow Dash. "When she used the sunlight to reflect off the water to show her the entrance was pretty cool! And she took on both guards by herself. With one kick!"

"That evil pony that pulled out other ponies hearts was pretty gross," said Scootaloo, "Not that I was scared or anything," she added quickly.

"Yeah I didn't know how she'd escape from the mind control in that book," said Rainbow Dash, "but I guess I underestimated her."

"And then she got stuck underground surrounded by all of those rats and none of them would show her which direction she should take," said Scootaloo. "And she found that dead Luna Knight pony with a shield."

"Yeah the third one was great too," said Rainbow Dash, "But the fourth one wasn't all that great, Twilight said it's probably the weakest in the series because-,"

"No spoilers, please no spoilers," pleaded Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash smiled.

"I wouldn't want to ruin it for you now would I?" said Rainbow Dash. "I was thinking of getting my own set so I wouldn't have to keep bothering Twilight."

"I have some bits, maybe we could work together and get our own set!" squeaked Scootaloo.

"Nah kid I wouldn't feel right taking bits off of you," said Rainbow Dash, "But I guess I wouldn't have any problem sharing them with a fellow fan."

"Cooool," said Scootaloo with stars in her eyes. "You know sometimes I think I should try and write my own Daring Do story with me as a character!"

Scootaloo paused, frozen with horror. She had been so excited, so caught up in the moment that she had allowed something she had wanted to keep secret to slip out.

"Oh write your own story huh?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Nah that doesn't sound like the type of thing for me, doesn't really sound like something I'd enjoy doing."

If anypony other than Scootaloo who was busy idolising Rainbow Dash had been present, they would instantly have known Rainbow Dash was actually lying. The glance of her eyes and tone of voice would have given her away. The piece of paper marked '_Daring Do's big adventure_ (by Rainbow Dash)' would have given further support to the lying theory.

"Oh just for school you know," lied Scootaloo. "Sometimes we have to do a creative…writing thingy and I just thought I could make homework cooler by using Daring Do."

"That could work," said Rainbow Dash, "She'd make any old piece of homework a lot cooler!"

"She'd make Ponyville cooler," said Scootaloo in support.

"If only other ponies read her books too," said Rainbow Dash, "These books aren't for eggheads."

"The clubhouse is normally free a few days each week," said Scootaloo, "If you wanted to read somewhere else without wanting to get wet if it was raining we could read together…if you wanted…I guess."

Silence fell over the duo for a moment.

"Clubhouse?" asked Rainbow Dash.

The two pony's eyes met and widened in excitement.

"I think I have an idea!" they both said in harmony.

* * *

Scootaloo approached the podium wearing her crude homemade Daring Do hat. She tapped one hoof on the wood. Rainbow Dash, holding brand new copies of the Daring Do books looked up excitedly. Besides her sat Twilight who was merely bemused by the fact Rainbow Dash was currently fully dressed in a Daring Do outfit (made after she pestered Rarity for a solid week). Just along from her sat Apple Bloom who was busy sleeping.

"*Ahem*," said Scootaloo. "I pronounce this to be the first meeting of the Daring Do fanclub!" she said excitedly. Though she had been hoping only Rainbow Dash would turn up.

"Oh yeah!" said Rainbow Dash, waking up Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo smiled as she stepped from the podium and joined her friends for what would be a long afternoon of talking, fun and laughter. Daring Do style!


End file.
